1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to prescription pill vials and more particularly to a prescription pill vial with a ratcheting dosage indexer incorporated into the bottom of the vial.
2. Background of the Related Art
Prescription pill vials with dosage indexers are useful in order for individuals to remember or be reminded of how many pills they have previously taken that day. Indexers may also be used to track the time of when to take the next pill, or when the last pill was taken. Prior art indexers suffer from the disadvantage of being easily bumped, therefore, causing confusion as to whether a dose was previously taken or not and being difficult to turn. Therefore, there is a perceived need in the industry for a prescription pill vial with an indexer that is easy to turn, yet is not easily dislodged from its current position.